Miedo a despertar
by Lizz-Nightroad
Summary: A pesar de ser el más desentendido en sus actitudes con Hermione, parece ser el único que logra entenderla... Cuidado, no cierres los ojos por mucho tiempo, que todo podria resultar ser un sueño. Oneshot Dramione.


**Mi primer fic. Un oneshot Dramione. Espero que les guste. Soy nueva en esto. Dejen reviews buenos o malos. :)**

**Se supone que la pequeña historia se sitúa despues del sexto curso en Hogwarts, es sólo que no le agregué nada de lo "complicado" trama, sólo es un oneshot! **

**Lizz **

* * *

Sólo un eco, y el áspero sonido de las páginas del libro antiguo de hojas amarillentas que Hermione cargaba. Todo estaba silencioso, pero en la mente de la chica, sus pensamientos hacían un bullicio agradable, mientras que sus ojos recorrían las líneas de aquél libro de poemas que tenía en sus manos. Lo había encontrado en su primer año en Hogwarts, oculto en un pequeño agujero de la pared. Desde ese momento, lo llevó consigo a todas partes. Como era pequeño, no le ocupaba mucho espacio en su bolso. Estaba roído, pero las valiosas palabras que guardaba seguían intactas. Por lo que Hermione, en un principio, pensó que existía un hechizo que las resguardaba. Pero después su mente se fue ablandando y se le ocurrió pensar que quizás simplemente la razón por la cual se había mantenido, era porque necesitaba ser encontrado por ella, y ella necesitaba encontrarlo.

_¿Qué sucedía con mi mente?_

_Se detuvo el eco de su canción._

_Recitaste palabras necias,_

_Tu cliché reactivó mi corazón._

Hermione se detuvo, la ronda nocturna sí que era molesta. Este silencio le hacía pensar en muchas cosas. Y sentir el vacío aun más fuertemente.

_El hambre del corazón es terrible._

_Cuando tu estómago suena, gruñe, se queja; puedes abrir el refrigerador y alimentarlo rápidamente y todo solucionado._

_Pero cuando tu corazón es el hambriento, sus quejidos retumban en todo tu cuerpo y te producen una parálisis. Nada tiene sentido si está hambriento, sus quejidos opacan tus pensamientos y se convierten en discusiones interiores. ¿Cómo callarlo? Te preguntas una y otra vez; pero no te das cuenta de que sigues levantándote de tu cama todos los días con la misma sonrisa falsa en tu boca, sin sentido._

Hermione releyó el pedazo de escritura. Estaba hecho a mano, alguien antes que ella lo había encontrado y dejado distintas reflexiones bajo cada poema, también en algunas esquinas, dibujos, más anotaciones, canciones en un costado, pero a pesar de todo, no había ningún nombre escrito. "Quizás más de una persona tuvo este libro en sus manos".

Este era su "Libro de pociones", y esa persona era su "Príncipe mestizo". Sonrió.

Aún recordaba a Harry diciéndole esas palabras, cuando descubrió el libro dentro del bolso de Hermione.

_-¿Qué es esto Hermione¿Es tuyo?_

_Ella intentó responder pero el dolor de garganta que sentía la enmudeció. Resignándose a asentir con la cabeza._

_-No lo parece- Dijo Harry inspeccionando cuidadosamente el libro- Está muy dañado para ser tuyo._

_Hermione estaba algo ruborizada. Ese libro era tremendamente cursi, si Harry leía su interior se reiría de ella._

_-Es un libro de poesía.- Dijo él mientras sonreía. – ¿De dónde lo sacaste?_

_Hermione intentó explicarle con las manos cómo lo había encontrado, pero Harry no pareció entender nada de lo que ella decía._

_-Olvida la pregunta… no puedes responderme del todo bien._

_Al contrario de toda predicción de Hermione sobre la reacción que su amigo tendría, éste se lo entregó._

_-Veo que hay anotaciones, y sé que no son tuyas… Esto es como mi libro de pociones en versión poesía. – Dijo él mientras reía intentando animar a Hermione que estaba tirada en el sofá frente a la chimenea de la sala común, envuelta en una frazada.- Este es tu propio "Príncipe mestizo"… - Harry hizo un pequeña pausa- A pesar de todo, Hermione, aprendí mucho con él. Espero que tú hayas hecho lo mismo… Claro está que este es un tema mucho mas profundo que pociones._

Este era su último año en Hogwarts. Y aún dudaba si al finalizarlo, devolvería el libro al lugar donde lo encontró en primer año.

-Granger…- Dijo una voz que Hermione conocía, ella levantó su mirada para chocar con unos ojos grises que brillaban, aún en la oscuridad. Draco Malfoy, su voz no sonaba desafiante. Era completamente neutral, quizás era una forma de decir "Hola", ya que como todos sabemos, este chico no es muy asertivo. Hermione prefirió callar, y cerrando su libro, se dispuso a seguir con su ronda. No sin antes dedicarle algo así como una mueca de "saludo" a Malfoy. –Granger…- repitió él.

-¿Que sucede?- Dijo ella volteándose para mirar a Malfoy.

-Creo que… esto es tuyo. – Dijo él mientras sostenía con desdén una bufanda con los colores de Gryffindor, agarrándola con sus dedos índice y pulgar, tratando de no hacer mucho contacto con esta prenda.

Hermione se acercó a él y la tomó. Hacía mucho frío esa noche, y al salir de su habitación no encontró su bufanda, por lo que agradeció secretamente que Malfoy se la estuviese entregando.

-Gracias…- logró articular Hermione mientras miraba a Malfoy con un pequeño intento de sonrisa.

-Trata de no perder de nuevo tus cosas, Granger; bastante repulsión me causa tener que recogerlas. Esta es la última vez.

-Si me vuelve a pasar, y si tanta repulsión te causa. Simplemente ignóralo, como todo este tiempo has hecho con todas las cosas que no tengan que ver contigo.

-¿Me llamas ególatra y piensas que eso me va a insultar?

-Sinceramente, Malfoy, con respecto a ti no pienso nada. Sería una pérdida de tiempo.- Dijo mientras se volteaba y caminaba unos pasos lejos de él.

-¡Claro! Siempre evitas las discusiones conmigo, sabes que saldrías perdiendo. Sinceramente, Granger, no sé cómo entraste a Gryffindor, "La casa de los valientes".

Hermione se detuvo, y sin voltearse dijo:

-Sinceramente Malfoy, hay cosas con las que no vale la pena lidiar.

-¿Eso te incluye a ti, Granger?... Porque es fácil ver que te pasa todo el día evitándote a ti misma, como si eso fuera posible. Aunque, de todas formas, si yo fuera tú intentaría hacer lo mismo… si es que no me suicido antes, por ser quien soy.

-¡Yo no escapo de mi misma!- Dijo ella mientras volvía a voltearse para quedar mirando hacia Draco de nuevo. Los separaba una buena distancia, pero siempre que se insultaban, llegaban a sentirse cerca. No de odio, ni mucho menos amor, sino de mero placer al disfrutar hiriéndose mutuamente. Desahogando las cargas que cada uno llevaba sobre sí día a día.

-Entonces explícame esa estúpida obsesión de leer todo el día, enfrascarte en libros para olvidar que existes. Que valiente actitud. Muy Gryffindor.- Dijo con un tono de desdén y después agregó.- Pero creo que estoy perdiendo muchas palabras útiles en ti…

-Claro, cuando en tu mente las palabras útiles están en peligro de extinción, no me extraña que quieras ahorrártelas.

Draco sintió el deseo de reír. Pero se lo tragó, ya que sería lo más humillante que hacer.

-Te equivocas, Granger, lo que está en peligro de extinción es hombres como yo. Por eso te desesperas tanto al no tenerme a tu lado que no se te ocurre nada más que insultarme con esas frases que probablemente lees en un libro de la biblioteca cuando terminas de enseñarle a bobo de Weasley transformaciones.

Hermione decidió que no valía la pena continuar con esa conversación. Lapidariamente se fue por el pasillo, alejándose cada vez más de un Malfoy sonriente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Malfoy miró desesperado el reloj colgado cerca de la estatua del jorobado. Al parecer esa noche se había esmerado en alargarse, pues sus insufribles manecillas marcaban las 1:26 A.M. Sus rondas duraban hasta las 4 de la mañana los días viernes.

Draco es uno de los pocos que detestan el día viernes.

Se sentó en una esquina, y de su túnica sacó un pequeño cuaderno, y un lápiz muggle. Ya que eso de la pluma sinceramente le parecía una estupidez. Claro que usaba este lápiz sólo cuando estaba solo. El resto del tiempo seguía con el uso común de pluma y tintero.

_Viernes 16 de octubre_

_1:26 A.M. Otro viernes monótonamente aburrido._

_Anoche le devolví la bufanda a la sangre sucia…_

Draco releyó sus pocas palabras y arrancó la página. No tenía por qué escribir sobre su pequeño encuentro con Granger. ¿Para qué desperdiciar páginas de su pequeño diario de vida?

Draco Malfoy… escribe en un diario de vida. Si alguien se enterase quedaría como "marica" frente a todo el colegio. Pero todas las personas necesitan explotar por alguna parte. Él usualmente lo hacía con Granger, pero sus discusiones se hacían cada vez más cortas. Ella se iba antes de poder decir los insultos suficientes como para volver a sentirse liviano.

Su diario no se iba. Y permitía arrancarle pedazos de páginas. Quizás si quisiese llorar, su diario lo aceptaría. Pero eso ya sería exagerar. Está bien que Draco Malfoy tenga un diario de vida… pero llorar con él, le parecía patético. Él no lloraba, sólo gritaba, o rompía cosas. Pero llorar, no.

-¡Malfoy!- Escuchó la voz de Hermione, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- ¡No tires papeles al piso¡¿Qué tipo de prefecto eres?!

-No te metas en lo que no te importa. Los elfos domésticos tienen manos¿verdad? Deja que hagan su trabajo para no sentirse tan desgraciados.

-Hoy no, Malfoy… - Dijo ella con un dejo de tristeza y se alejó de él. Pero Draco corrió hacia ella y la tomó del brazo.

_¡¡¡Pero que mierda hiciste Draco!!!_

Hermione se quedó quieta. Si Malfoy pensaba reírse de su tristeza, que lo hiciera otro día. Cuando esté con un poco de ánimo aunque sea. Trató de librarse del agarre del rubio.

-Malfoy, déjame ir. No estoy para tus burlas, hoy no.

-Yo tampoco estoy para burlarme.- Dijo él sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

_Mierda Malfoy, será mejor que dejes esto hasta acá. _Pensaba él contrariado.

Hermione volteó y miró a Draco esperando encontrarse con que sus ojos mentían y que su intención era simplemente reírse de sus desgracias. Pero encontró otra cosa; sus iris grises brillaban con la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana del pasillo. Draco soltó a Hermione y se quedó ahí parado, titubeando.

_Hombre, muévete de una vez¡vete de ahí! _Pero un "algo" le impedía despegar sus pies del piso para alejarse de ahí. Ver los ojos de Hermione con las huellas de lágrimas le hizo sentir mal. Como si pudiera entender como se sentía sin siquiera saber lo le había pasado.

La mirada de Hermione se clavó en los ojos grises de Draco. Transmitiendo lo único que podía transmitir en ese momento. Soledad.

Draco entendió que era ese "algo" que le detenía, y creía que se llamaba empatía. Lo único que con esa sangre sucia tenían en común, era su fiel compañera, la soledad. Por eso la entendía tanto.

A pesar de estar frente a frente. Ambos tenían sus cabezas en algún lugar lejano.

Hermione sólo podía recordar sus momentos a solas en la biblioteca… ya que se pasaba casi todos los días en esta situación. Con Harry "ocupado" y con Ron, aún más "ocupado". ¿Acaso era eso lo que ella había escogido¿La soledad? Quizás fue eso lo que eligió, cuando se encerraba en sus lecturas pensando que así conseguiría ser feliz. O quizás lo eligió el día que dejó de preocuparse de su aspecto físico. El día en que sus amigos se aburrieron de tener una enciclopedia andante como amiga, y buscaron algo más atractivo. Como un par de novias. Ella siempre supo que eso pasaría, pero se imaginaba que al menos a ella le sucedería lo mismo. No porque supiera arreglárselas sola en la mayoría de las cosas significaba que de vez en cuando no necesitase de un cariño en el pelo, un abrazo que la haga sentir pequeña de nuevo. No porque sea madura, y fuerte, significaba que no le gustaba ser tratada como una princesa de vez en cuando. Aunque sea una princesa completamente diferente a todas las que han existido. Ella quería un poco de cariño, atención… sonrisas fabricadas sólo para ella. Sólo de vez en cuando, como cualquier ser humano¿no?

Draco por su parte, nunca estuvo acompañado. Su padre sólo se preocupaba de su descendencia de sangre-pura intachable. Desde que llegó a Hogwarts se rodeó de **sirvientes**, no amigos. Vacío cubierto con mas vacío. Y todo eso, dando una imagen de estar pleno. No es fácil.

Ambos se miraron. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, y a Hermione le resbaló una lágrima por una de sus mejillas.

¿Han sentido alguna vez que en un segundo pasan tantas cosas que parecen horas?

Draco vio toda la tristeza dentro de Hermione y se sintió dichoso y desgraciado; por saber que era quizás el único que podría entenderla, y por no poder hacer nada. A veces el hecho de ser simplemente humano le hace sentir muy desgraciado. Pero sólo en este caso es por alguien más, aparte de él mismo.

Hermione creyó ver como el hielo de los ojos de Draco se iba derritiendo poco a poco. Y sus latidos se aceleraron un poco. Algo enojada quizás. Con esa simple mirada, ella le decía todo. Pero él, a pesar de que ya no era un muro de cemento, no parecía decirle nada. Quizás se negaba a hacerlo. Ella se sintió vulnerable, tal vez demasiado. Era mejor ya irse. Volteó. Pero de nuevo Draco la afirmó del brazo, y caminó hasta quedar frente a ella.

Sólo fue un segundo.

Draco posó sus labios en la lágrima que reposaba en la mejilla rosada de Hermione. Ella se ruborizó aún más. Ya que tantos factores juntos como el frío y el llanto, habían hecho la mitad del trabajo de Draco.

Hermione quería decir algo. Y abrió la boca para hacerlo. Pero Draco la silenció con su dedo.

-Por una vez en tu vida, sabelotodo. Entiende que hay cosas que no necesitan explicación científica.

Y con estas pocas palabras, la besó suavemente.

Un beso de comprensión. Parecía un sueño, de esos que ni siquiera te los imaginas. Pero las manos de Hermione posándose tímidamente en su pecho le hicieron saber que estaba despierto. Si antes estaba cerca y lejos. Ahora no encontraba forma de sentirse lejano a ella. En ese beso, él grabó palabras que nunca había dicho en los labios de Hermione. Y sonrió, porque estaba bien despierto. Tantas luchas por insultarse, resultaron vanas, ya que la lucha más grande, la habían vencido juntos. Ya no se sentía avergonzado de quién era en realidad. Podría haberle gritado que escribía en un diario de vida como una chica. Eso ya no importaba.

Hermione tiritaba entre los brazos de Draco, no era un beso lujurioso, era algo tierno. Que le cosquilleaba en el estómago.

Cuando se separaron. Hermione bajó la mirada. Nunca había besado a nadie, y no esperaba poder mirarlo a los ojos después de eso. Pero tampoco pudo evitarlo, ya que Draco la tomó de la barbilla y le hizo mirarle. Malfoy, esa noche, sonrió. No por rencor ni por haberse burlado de ella, sino que simplemente por haberla besado. Hermione quedó paralizada.

_Esto tiene que ser un sueño_, pensó ella mientras parpadeaba seguidamente. Malfoy sonrió.

-Yo también lo intenté, pero creo que estamos despiertos, Hermione… y si es un sueño, no quiero despertar. Creo que me da miedo.

Draco se sorprendió por haber dicho eso, nuevamente. Pero por la reacción de Hermione, supo que ella no le recriminaría nada.

-Estas son palabras que nunca he dicho antes.

-¿Cuál¿Hermione?, porque de ti nunca la había escuchado antes.

Draco sonrió. Y Hermione, a pesar de sentirse mas confiada, seguía con rubor en sus mejillas.

Draco la tomó de la mano y la dejó cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Descansa esta noche.- Dijo mientras se le acercaba para besarla de nuevo. Hermione se dejó besar, y sintió las manos del ojigris en su cintura, entonces sonrió. – Buenas noches- Dijo el rubio mientras le sonreía y se alejaba caminando de ella.

-Buenas noches, Draco.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír aún más (y como embobado) al escuchar a Hermione decir eso.

Esa noche dormiría bien. Y al otro día, ya no se sentiría tan mal. Hermione metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su túnica, donde reposaba inocentemente, una nota escrita con lápiz muggle.

_En la biblioteca después de almuerzo._

Abrazó su almohada, y su bufanda Gryffindor, que aun tenía olor a Draco Malfoy. Pensándolo mejor, no sabía si iba a poder conciliar el sueño, quizás nada fue real, y tal vez al despertar se encontraría con el bolsillo de su túnica vacío, sin ninguna nota. Entonces miró la Luna. _"Yo también lo intenté, pero creo que estamos despiertos, Hermione… y si es un sueño, no quiero despertar. Creo que me da miedo."_

Draco era real, su pena lo era, la nota lo era, la bufanda y su olor también lo era. ¿Por qué dudar de que el beso no lo fuera?

Entonces tocó sus labios, que aún estaban húmedos. Y pudo descansar tranquila.

Al otro día, la nota en su túnica seguirá estando en el mismo lugar.

* * *

**Les gustó?**

**Bueno, si lo odiaron dejen un review, si lo amaron dejen un review, si le es indiferente... dejen un review! XD**

**Volveré con mas fics :)**

**Lizz **


End file.
